Mistletoe Revisited
by Paulina Ann
Summary: *COMPLETE* "Mistletoe Revisited" or Perhaps Better Titled: "An Early Christmas Present" One-shot. Revisiting Allura, Keith, and the mistletoe that started it all. It's been a year since the events of Mistletoe and Valentines and Allura decided to make use of the greenery once again. A fun, short story for the season. Fluff, nothing too serious in this one. : - )


**"Mistletoe Revisited" or Perhaps Better Titled: "An Early Christmas Present"**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

**Rating/Setting: **Rating is T. Setting is DotU and is part of the "Mistletoe" Story Arc: 1. Mistletoe and Valentines, 2. Hidden Hearts, 3. Retaliation, 3. Unbroken, 4. Ready to Engage?, 5. Duchess, and 6. Mistletoe Revisited.

**Author's Notes:** Just a bit of light fluff to my otherwise often serious Mistletoe Arc. I wrote "Mistletoe and Valentines" last January (2014) and it was my first fanfic. I thought I'd revisit the original story plot as I near the 1-year anniversary.

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of the Earth month of December. Allura smirked as she quietly put the small stool to the side of the door. So much had changed for her and Keith in a year. It was at this time last year that she had pulled that prank on Keith in the hopes of getting just a small kiss from him. Her body warmed at the memory of the passionate kiss that they had shared. It had been startling because two things: its intensity the fact that Keith had barely kissed her hand before that. The following two months had been awful with Keith feeling guilt at what he perceived as an offence against her royal person and her anger and irritation that he couldn't face the feelings that they shared for each other.<p>

But that was all in the past. They were married now, and Keith had recovered from the physical wounds that Lotor had inflicted upon him after learning of their marriage. Allura knew that Keith would be dealing with the emotional fall-out of his abduction and torture for some time. However, most of the time, he was his normal self. Lately though, he had been in a funk and she thought she knew how to get him out of it.

Looking up at the small bunch of greenery, she smiled at herself. Out loud, she said, "It's now or never." Pressing the sensor pad to Keith's office, she waited. No call of greeting, no "enter" or anything. She frowned. Looking at her watch, she looked back at the door and pressed the sensor again. Still nothing. Allura moved over to a com panel and inquired, "Location of Commander Kogane."

A pleasant feminine voice answered back, "Commander Kogane is in conference room four, level –"

"Thank you, I know where that is." Turning off the panel, she felt a slight bit of guilt. True, it was just a computer program, but she didn't want to cultivate rude habits. However, she was just frustrated that her surprise was going to be ruined. After hearing what his location was, she knew that Keith would be in a foul mood. He had agreed, although reluctantly, to be a mediator between two of the council members currently bickering over a contract stipulation. Obviously, the meeting was going over the allotted time frame- by over an hour. Allura sighed and moved the stool back over. Stepping up, she reached and pulled down the mistletoe that she had just placed over the entry.

Allura looked at the greenery. She supposed she could just wait until another time, but she didn't want to. Perhaps she could just make a few alterations to the plan. Yes, she would just set something up _inside_ his office. That would work and she would surprise him still.

Entering her override codes for the door, she entered and set to work. In short order, she had mistletoe hanging from the ceiling over the couch. _Yes, this could be much better than the doorway_, she thought happily. Seating herself artfully on the couch, she waited. After about ten minutes, she eased her legs into a more comfortable position. She would be able to get back into the sexy pose she had decided upon when she heard him approach the office. It would only take a moment to quickly get back into her position. Looking at her shiny, red, high heeled sandals, she thought about taking them off, but they were part of the 'look' she wanted. She sighed and smoothed down the wrinkle in the mid-thigh red sweater dress she had chosen to wear. The gold embellishment along the hem, cuffs, and neckline complimented her complexion and hair. But the best thing about was that it was sexy AND warm. Wait, that's two things. Shrugging her delicate shoulders, she thought, whatever. It didn't matter if it was one or two… both things were true. Pulling her long curly hair around to one shoulder, she leaned back and closed her eyes. It wouldn't hurt anything just to close them for a few minutes. That's all… just… a… few….

Keith almost groaned as he walked along side his friend. "That was one of the worst meetings I've ever been a part of," Keith said with a scowl.

Lance merely smirked as he said, "I knew it had to be bad for you to text me saying that you wanted me to come get you."

"We'd been meeting for FOUR HOURS!" Keith said emphatically as he waved his hands around in the air with agitation. "They just kept circling around the real problem and bringing up the same irrelevant pieces of the agreement. They didn't want a mediator; they each wanted someone to say they were right. Sheez!" Keith shook his head. "Before I left with you, I did schedule another 'mediation' meeting with both of them next month. Let's hope they take my suggestions seriously and are willing to compromise next time."

A chuckle escaped Lance's lips. Keith hated bureaucracy and he was chin deep in it now as Prince Consort. Patting his commander and friend on the back, he said, "Well, I suggest you think of more pleasant thoughts. Say… your lovely wife?"

Keith shot Lance a mischievous smile as they neared his office. "MUCH more pleasant thoughts." Quickly typing in the code to open his door, both men stepped into the office. Neither made a sound as they took in the sight before them.

Allura was almost fully reclined on the couch, her long legs crossed at the ankle with the shiny red patent leather reflecting the light. One arm was up behind her head, cradling it. Her glorious blonde hair was cascading over her arm and shoulder. The mid-thigh dress had ridden up dangerously high exposing an almost indecent amount of shapely leg.

Dragging his gaze from the beautiful monarch on the couch, Lance's eyes drifted up and a huge smile lit his face. He had to elbow Keith in the ribs several times before he could get his attention away from Allura. Once Keith looked at him, Lance pointed up above the couch. There suspended by a string, was the infamous mistletoe. Clapping his friend on the back, Lance whispered with a huge smile, "I think you're getting an early Christmas present, my friend." Lance turned and exited the room.

The smile on Keith's face stretched ear to ear. Moving quietly to the door, he set the lock and also his com so that they wouldn't be disturbed. Carefully, pulling his sweater over his head, he tossed it to the side leaving his chest bare. The smile was still on his face as he knelt by the couch. He was careful as he placed a hand on her ankle and began to move his hand up her leg. Startling a soldier when they were asleep could lead to an injury and that was something he most definitely didn't want right now. His hand had just moved past her knee when her eyelids fluttered open.

Allura didn't move or say anything as she opened her eyes to find her husband kneeling beside the couch. His shirt was off and his hand was moving ever so slowly up her leg. She gazed into his eyes as he leaned forward. She saw Keith glance up to the mistletoe and back down to her face.

"Since you are on the couch and there's mistletoe above you, I'm going to make the assumption that you want to be kissed." He leaned in closer. As his lips almost touched hers, she spoke.

Allura was almost breathless and they hadn't even kissed yet. However, she couldn't resist teasing. "Actually, Keith, this is special mistletoe. It's requires even more than kissing."

Chuckling softly as he moved in so that he was only a breath from her lips, he replied, "Then I believe that you have just given me an early Christmas present, my love."


End file.
